


Being Supportive

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cestria dies Kat is the only Earth ranger available to travel to Aquitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Supportive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For the womenlovefest on lj. Put this in Zeo as that's when Billy and Cestria get together in canon.
> 
> Warning: Char death (Cestria)

Kat wasn’t sure she had ever seen Billy look so small. She glanced over at Delphine, took in the worried look on her friend’s face and looked back to where Billy was laying on a couch, wrapped in a blanket. He hadn’t even reacted to them entering his apartment.

“Where’s Mira?” she asked.

“Cestria’s brother has agreed to watch her while Billy is heartsick,” Delphine told her gravely.

Kat nodded, “Thank you Delphine. I’ll see what I can do.”

“If you need anything,” Delphine nodded.

“I know.”

Kat waited till the door shut behind her, watched Billy silently. He seemed so vulnerable, small even. The Billy she recalled was full of life and ideas, but then the Billy she’s shared some of her adolescence with hadn’t just lost his wife either. Kat set her suitcase and cat carrier aside before she approached the couch. She crouched down and shook Billy gently.

Billy blinked at her slowly, processed her presence for a moment before he asked, “Who?”

“Andros,” she explained, “apparently he and Delphine are old friends. I was the only one who could make it on short notice, but Rocky and Justin are coming next week.”

Billy frowned, confusion on his face.

“We’re your friends,” she explained, “Rocky’s a good shoulder to lean on and Justin will be able to work with Cestro to make sure none of your experiments are lost, besides wouldn’t it be good to finally meet him in person? You two have been talking since Rocky refused to take the Turbo morpher from him.”

Billy stared silently, reached out and touched her face. She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze.

“I don’t know what to do?” Billy admitted.

“I know,” Kat sympathized.

“I’m numb, but I don’t have any energy and my head…” he trailed off and closed his eyes tightly.

“Do you want a hug?” she offered.

“I’d start crying again and I can’t.”

Kat nodded, “Then you need to get up.”

Billy shook his head, “It’s better to just lay here.”

“Billy, your apartment is a mess, you need to shower and shave and yes you need to grieve, but there’s a little girl who needs her dad to grieve with her, not separately from her.”

Billy stared at her, “Won’t this be difficult for Justin?”

“Yes, but I think it’ll be good for him as well as you and Mira.”

Billy closed his eyes again, “I don’t want you to see me like this, you should go.”

“That sounded weak,” Kat critiqued, “You don’t really want me to go, not after I’ve come so far and when you really need the support. Come on Billy, at least sit up for me. I know you can do that.”

Billy gave her a scathing look and she smiled back cheerfully. Billy frowned and sat up. Kat settled down next to him.

“I brought a present for Mira, Cestro check her out for me to make sure she’d be safe to keep in your apartment.”

“Kitten or puppy?”

“Kitten.”

Billy nodded, then sighed as he looked down at himself. He wrinkled his nose, “I smell.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Kat teased, “You’re also starting to look like a wild man.”

Billy huffed and ran a hand down his face. He stared at the mess that his apartment had become before he deflated, “Cestria would be disappointed.”

Kat squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. She wanted to hug him, but he wasn’t ready for that yet, “I think she’d understand.”

Billy nodded slowly, “Will you…”

Kat waited for him to finished, but when he trailed off she told him, “I brought books with me.”

“I’m going to take a shower.”

Kat smiled, “Good.”

Kat waited until she heard the water running before she began to straighten up the apartment, hopeful that Andros wouldn’t have trouble picking up more friends to come to Aquitar to support Billy and that they would all see him through this.


End file.
